


seven times a queen

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslashficlets Mini Fics [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blood, Collars, Community: femslashficlets, Dom/sub, F/F, Menstrual Sex, Mind Games, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Possessive Behavior, Riding Crops, Seven Deadly Sins, The Enchanted Forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The blood pulls her in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	seven times a queen

**Author's Note:**

> For the DW Femslashficlets prompt #025: Seven deadly sins.

_Lust_

Red knows the queen cannot be hers. The queen cannot be owned, in any way or form, by anyone. But Red likes to think she has claim to certain parts of her Majesty—the slickness between her legs, the swollen pleasure at the head of her cunt, the pliant flesh of her ass.

For now, in the queen’s bed, the guards silent at the doors, Red takes when she wants. “Mine,” she hisses, curling her fingers into Regina’s cunt.

“Hardly,” Regina snaps back, hot and scathing, but she’s boneless, aching for Red’s touch, body begging to be claimed again.

 

_Greed_

“How much would you spend for my company?” Red lets her cloak drop to the floor and fills the moon fill her veins. She’s a week from wolfstime, but her body is raw with animal instinct. “How much is this worth to you?”

Money has never been important to Red. She’s lived comfortably as a peasant and always will. But not Regina—not the _queen_. And Red wants to know.

“That depends,” Regina says, drinking in Red’s nakedness, pupils blown. “What shall you give me?”

“Anything,” Red says, dropping a hand between her legs. “For the right price.”

 

_Sloth_

“Stay,” Red says, and Regina stills in her bed. “For the rest of the day. Let me serve you.”

“I’m a queen,” Regina says. She’s lying on her stomach, the naked arch of her back and curve of her ass sending a pang of arousal through Red’s body. “I can have anyone serve me, anytime I’d like. What makes you so special for this task?”

Red bends to light the fire and fill the room with warmth. “Because,” she says, “I want you to be still so I may fuck you as I please, in whatever way I please.”

 

_Gluttony_

The blood pulls her in. It’s supposed to repel her, disgust her— _good girls don’t share this_ —but she’s not a good girl, she’s a wolf, a _bad_ wolf, a killer wolf.

When the queen bleeds, Red goes to her. She can smell it from across the village, the copper of her Majesty’s body, the richness of it.

“I knew you’d come,” Regina says, letting Red into her chamber. She’s naked save for her robe; Red _knows_ the insides of her pale thighs are red with blood, with life. “Sate your hunger, wolfling.”

Little does she know, Red _always_ hungers.

 

_Envy_

His blood runs hot between Red’s teeth—hot, slick, sweetly metallic, like the freshest river water.

He was never her king, not like Regina is her queen. Nor is he a truly bad man. But Leopold has taken what should be Red’s—he’s taken a woman who doesn’t will it, and shuts her away in his world, away from nosing wolves who crave her flesh.

“Heel,” Regina says, hand raising to strike Red on the nose. But Red backs off, the King’s lifeless body before her.

Regina grins, slow and sweet. “My good girl,” she says, and Red growls.

 

_Wrath_

The crop lands on Red’s back, right between her shoulder blades, and she _howls_ , the noise unbearably human. Even as she cries out, wetness blossoms between her legs, her knees grow weak for the pain.

“I see—your wolf craves it, but _you_ despise it,” Regina says, breathless. She wields the crop as if she was still on her prized pony, grip sure.

“No,” Red says, sweat dripping down her arms and dampening her restraints. “There’s no difference. I’m the wolf, and she is me.”

“Hm,” Regina says. The crop falls again, another howl. “You never fail to surprise.”

 

_Pride_

The collar is made of brown leather, rich and supple as cream. The sound of the clasp clicking into place makes Red’s breath catch.

“When you wear this,” Regina says, fingers stroking Red’s throat, “you’re _mine_. Completely, Wholly.”

“I know,” Red says, reaching to touch the collar. “How do I look?”

Regina walks around to face Red, and when she sees the way Red drops her eyes in deference, she smiles. “Like a perfect pet,” she says, reaching forward to clip a length of leather onto the collar. “Now, come,” she says. “Let me show you to the world.”


End file.
